Remember me for centuries (Sequel to Know who you are)
by imamultifangirl
Summary: Abigail is stuck in Hell's deepest circle, along with her brothers, both angelic and human. When preparing to spend the eternity with them, old things begin to stir up again, things seem to be brought up on surface, but on Earth. Will the past be solved, or will it catch up on her?
1. What could have been

_"I'm sorry, Dean", I called painfully, before I collected all my strength, and threw myself at Michael, making him lose his balance and fall._

 _I looked up in the sky and smiled sadly._

 _And then everything went dark._

* * *

The fall from the Earth down into the Cage was much longer than I had expected, what must have been ten seconds in the physical world felt like half an hour, give or take. Could I never stop falling? Who'd decided to make the trip down to Hell's deepest and darkest place so damn long?

If I could have flown here, I would have, definitely, but I couldn't move a single muscle, it felt almost like I was stuck in my own vessel.

Where were my brothers, all of them? Did they see the same compact darkness I could see in front of my eyes? Were my celestial brothers still using my human brothers as vessels, or could they even leave if they wanted? Or did they feel as trapped as I felt?

The actual hit hurt much less than I had expected, since I was still not being used to having my full power back, so instead of an impact that would definitely have turned the human version of me into a bloody pulp— I only got some small bruises, that healed instantly.

But the second I rose up, I realized the fact that the infamous Cage my brother had been imprisoned in, actually wasn't only a cage, more like a small desert inside a large cage that hung in chains, just like the ones I had once been hanging from, at least before I had met Alistair. After him, I definitely would have chosen the meat hooks again.

The smell of burnt flesh and sulfur hung in the air as I felt fat drops of salty blood fall in my face.

"No!"

I turned around to find Michael watch the Cage with horror written all over his face.

"No, no, no, it wasn't supposed to end like this, _I_ shouldn't be here!" he exclaimed as he looked like he was close to a breakdown.

I had never seen my oldest brother panic before, ever. A part of me told me to mind my own business, that I couldn't help him with coping the fact that we were in the Cage (partly because I still tried to process that myself) but the other side of me protested and argued with the fact that Michael was my brother, and he definitely needed help, even if he almost had brought on the Apocalypse down on Earth and basically both Heaven and Hell.

"Michael please, you need to calm down", I told him and tried to sound calm when doing so, being stressed myself would not make him feel better.

My oldest brother looked up at me, and his look was not pleasant at all.

"You did this! It's your fault I'm here! How could you?" he demanded furiously as he basically walked out of Adam's body and manifested his own, which was disturbingly my father's younger self, John Winchester.

At least it he hadn't chosen to take on Dean's appearance.

"How could you do this to me!" he screamed at me as he took a hold of my neck and lifted me up, just as Adam fell down after hosting the most powerful Archangel.

"You were going to kill everyone!" I hissed and tried to ignore his physical appearance.

Michael, not Dad, not John, only my big brother Michael, no one else.

"I wasn't supposed to be here!" he shouted at me while burying his fingers deeper down into the skin of my throat, making me growl lowly.

"Neither were I", I reminded him and struggled against his grip, but since he was the strongest and oldest of us, I failed.

It was almost like when I had been human and been strangled by Sam, my brothers were strong for humans..

"It's not the same, Jophiel", he snapped but began to loosen his grip, much to my relief.

"Isn't it?" I questioned as I felt myself slip back into Enochian, which felt much comfortable to speak than English.

The transition felt so natural and so smooth that I couldn't pinpoint when I had begun to speak Enochian. It simply came out.

"Do you really think He wanted His greatest creation to suffer under obedience, the lack of Free Will? Brother, I'm basically doing what He asked us to do, love humanity. But I didn't do it because He asked us. Humanity is beautiful and far more better than us."

Michael watched me silently, his eyes burning, literally.

"Oh, Jophiel, the humans really got into your brain, haven't they?"

Both Michael and I turned to find Lucifer watch us amused as he'd chosen to take on the shape of Nick, his former vessel.

"Came to join the party, throat grabbing, nice", he stated and grinned at us, making Michael drop me.

"Where's Sam?" I questioned, knowing that my brother had already abandoned Sam's body, probably ever since we'd hit the ground.

"Somewhere there, I think", Lucifer replied and waved lazily behind his back, where I could see a body lying on the ground.

"He's fine, for now. But when I'm done with that sack of blood, you won't even recognize him as anything."

I growled warningly before I stalked over to Sam and squatted down. He was breathing, and his body was still intact, for now. That was better than being a vessel-less soul with my brothers.

"Sammy", I whispered softly and stroke his hair softly before I touched his forehead carefully.

With a husky withdrawn of air, Sam opened his eyes and watched his surroundings horrified as he struggled to get up on his feet.

"You weren't supposed to come here too", he breathed out as I helped him up while mending the parts of his body that had been damaged by the hit that Lucifer hadn't even bothered to heal.

I gently placed my hand on his cheek as I smiled wistfully at my big brother.

"Michael was going to pull you up, I had no choice", I whispered and threw a glance at my other brothers, who were watching each other, almost like they could set the other on fire if they stared intently enough on each other.

"You and Adam have to stay away from us. Who knows what Michael and Lucifer will do to you?"

Sam widened his eyes slightly and watched me concerned.

"Abby, what about you? You're the reason why Michael is even down here", he reminded me, which I grimly smirked over.

"Don't worry about me, just get away from here, this Cage is maybe not huge, but it's big enough to run in. Please go."

I turned my back from him and joined my angelic brothers, who still hadn't moved an inch.

"You're going to stand there for the rest of eternity?" I questioned dryly.

Michael snarled lowly down in his throat as he focused his eyes on me.

"I wouldn't have been here if it hadn't been for you", he growled and took a step towards me.

"You knew from the very beginning what was going to happen, and yet you decided the foil our Father's plans, just like when you decided to leave Heaven just because you wanted to!"

A laugh bubbled up my throat as Michael watched me furiously while Lucifer looked at me rather entertained. I myself couldn't understand why I found it so funny, it wasn't even humorous.

"My dear brother, if I hadn't chosen to fall, things would still not been like you'd wanted it to be, not when you put another piece in the game", I replied and chuckled.

"Think; with me not being born into the mortal world, Abigail Winchester would still exist, and probably be like I had been before I had gotten my memories back, but now an empty vessel that _I_ was supposed to inhabit. And it would still have been a pain in the ass to get her to say yes to me. So technically, Abigail and Jophiel becoming one was basically the best choice for everyone— including myself."

"You've got brains, sis", Lucifer admitted and smirked pleased.

"Unlike you brother. Being obedient is so dull."

Michael set his now flaming eyes on Lucifer, before the most unsurprising thing happened; he punched him in the face. Even though I had predicted that it would happen sooner or later, I still flinched at the sound. But Lucifer only laughed at our older brother.

"You're really blaming me for all of this, aren't you?" he mused and laughed louder, which seemed to only drive Michael more angry.

"Both of you have failed Him, why did you have to ruin it for me too?" he screamed and threw another punch at him as his visage as John Winchester began to crack, literally.

His face and his hands were filled with cracks of Grace as more and more of the skin simply dissolved into light. It had been ages since I had seen my brother's true visage without any disturbances of a vessel, the mere sight of him made me widen my eyes.

His wings were basically flames made alive while his body was both fire and Grace personified in a way a human never would have been able to describe it. We were too horrifying and beautiful beyond a normal human's perception, which was why a few human souls could see us as true angels, even in Heaven.

"You know, it wasn't me who pushed you down into this Pit, you know", Lucifer stated as he also began to morph into his true self.

If Michael had been fire, then Lucifer was ice and light. Light that shone through ice in different colors, almost looking like every precious gem in the whole world.

"Remember, I was about to fight you, when Jophiel appeared. And then, she pushed you down here. So… Whose fault is it really?"

Usually, Michael was quite composed, didn't lose his temper easily and always was in control. But now, the desperation and frustration, and failing Dad and getting locked up in the Cage seemed to have burned away his rationality. He was like a bull that you could manipulate to do your bidding, if you knew the right words. And Lucifer was a master manipulator and talker.

"Michael, please, don't", I whispered and took a step back, I didn't want to fight my brother.

Even if I had wanted, both of us already knew who'd win.

As Michael was too focused on me to notice anything else, Lucifer watched me with some regret showing in his eyes, before he turned and began to head for Sam.

I immediately realized why he'd done what he'd done, he'd just wanted to get Michael out of the way as he himself would torture Sam for winning over him.

 _"When I'm done with that sack of blood, you won't even recognize him as anything."_

No, no, no, Sammy. I had to get to Sam!

"Please, Michael", I begged as I tried to run for Sam, but instead, Michael shot a blow so strong he simply blasted me out of my vessel.

I took a wistful look at my vessel that was scorched beyond recognition before I shot away in the sky, still trying to make it to my brother, but it simply ended with Michael hitting me with the force of a comet, which was basically what we must've looked like up in the sky.

I quickly recovered before feeling something inside me, anger, frustration. Why was he attacking _me_? I had just done the right thing, the very right thing, and I was just trying trying to get Sam. Lucifer had been the one who'd wanted to screw up everything, him, not me.

Instead of continuing to make a run to Sam, which I knew I wouldn't be able to, I simply charged at my oldest brother, before we both seemed to be stuck in an endless loop of attacking each other.

A part of me, the part of me that was his sister, screamed in terror every time we collided, sending out shockwaves that blew down the spiky mountains, making them crumble into rusty dust. The other part of me, the soldier and rage over everything that had happened, simply roared after blood and urged me to continue this fight, even though it was pointless, you couldn't die in the Cage, or else Lucifer would probably have killed himself eons ago.

I should have been aware of the time, since being an Archangel made you slightly omniscient— but I wasn't, not as I was knocked down from the sky by my brother and hit the stones with such force that I created a enormous crater in the ground. We'd fought in one week, at least in Earth time. And one week on Earth equaled around 2.5 years. I had abandoned my brother to Lucifer for a slap fight that didn't give me anything but anger and pain. What the hell had I done?

The devouring fury and rage I had felt for years disappeared in an instant, just as Michael landed in front of me.

"That's what it does to oneself", I mumbled and rose up from the pebbles around me.

Michael nodded slowly, he himself taking on the appearance of young John before walking away from me,

I cast a glance at my vessel, which had basically become a pile of charred bones and burnt fabric. Who would Sam trust the most after being tortured by Lucifer the fallen angel: Jophiel or Abigail? The answer was easy.

I immediately set to work and began to heal the vessel before slowly slipping into my old skin, which felt strange after existing as a incorporeal celestial being as I had fought my brother.

What the hell had I been doing?

A loud scream cut through the air, making me set off towards the source where I knew Lucifer and Sam would be, perhaps even Adam.

What I saw in front of me, was so gruesome and terrible, that I would have retched if I had been human. Sam was hanging in meat hooks that were attached into nothing, where most of his body was outside his body. If I would have compared Alastair to this; Alastair would have been child's play.

"Hanging there, Sam?" I could hear Lucifer ask him almost bored.

I immediately sent Lucifer away from my brother before I ripped off the chains from his body. Sam barely groaned as I removed the hooks from his flesh, much to my distress. I put him down on the ground gently with my arms wrapped around him, along with my wings, creating a large shield against the outside.

"I'm sorry, Sammy", I whispered and touched his forehead with my finger carefully as I began to mend the catastrophe Lucifer had done to him.

Hopefully, it only was physically, healing a soul was much harder, but it could be done, if I could be careful enough.

"I thought you'd died", he mumbled as his wounds that had once been nothing, began to close.

I smiled at him sorrowfully, he didn't know. He didn't realize what I had been doing, none of it. And I wanted to keep it like that, because I knew what would happen otherwise, he wouldn't trust me. But would he trust me when he then would realize that I had actually been fighting against my oldest brother for no reason but rage?

"I'm so sorry, Sam", I mumbled when tears forming in my eyes before I begun to tell why I hadn't come earlier.

I had hoped for anger, that feeling had been much easier to deal with. But instead, all I could see was disappointment and hurt.

"No, of course", he mumbled.

"I understand, Abby. After everything, Lilith, Ruby, the demon blood. I get it. I deserved it."

A large lump formed in my stomach as I tried to swallow down the tightness in my throat. The Cage was doing this to him, Sam didn't mean any of what he said, or did he? Perhaps the thing only magnified your own thoughts and feeling, but never actually creating any new?

"No, you don't, you don't deserve to come down here!" I protested.

"If there had been another way, I'd have chosen it. And so would've Dean."

"Sorry to interrupt", Lucifer interrupted as he appeared some feet from us.

"No, brother, please", I pleaded and hardened my grip around Sam.

"It's not his fault. You said it yourself, it was I who pushed all of us down here."

Lucifer shrugged slightly while he watched Sam in an eerie way.

"I told you, I'd never punish you", he stated, his voice softening slightly.

"But Sam here, well, I never lie, but I never said anything about not hurting Sam. Sorry, sis."

With that, he raised his hand and twisted it slightly.

"NO!" I screamed as Sam's neck broke and he slumped down on the ground like a sack of blood and bones.

I quickly began to mend the damage on his body, which would have been easier if not for Lucifer who'd begun to mangle Sam a few feet away from me.

"Please, stop!" I cried out before I left Sam's body lying in the dust as I rose up to save my brother from my brother's wrath.

What I wanted was to blast Lucifer away from Sam, but to do that, the chance of hurting Sam was high. Instead, I simply threw myself at him and began to act as a living wall between them, which hurt more than it sounded like. Not that Lucifer was hurting me on purpose, more like I got in the way every time he tried to attack Sam.

"Sam, get to your body, I'll fix this!" I exclaimed and managed to send Lucifer away with a hurl of energy before I turned to get to Sam, as I found nothing on the rocky ground.

Sam's body was gone.

* * *

A/N: Man, feels good to get back into this. Please tell me what you thought and feedback is always something good!


	2. Crumble

How the hell could Sam's body just disappear? And it definitely wasn't disintegrated, I would still have seen the cells splattered all around us. Something was wrong, really wrong.

"Sam", I began slowly and turned to see Sam, who was staring at the spot where his body just had been, his eyes even wider than mine.

"What the hell?"

It was then I saw it, a teeny tiny feather lying on the dusty ground. I slowly approached it before I carefully picked it up and examined the thing in my hand. It was dark, almost pitch black, except that little shade of…

"Blue", I whispered to myself.

Blue, just like Castiel's. But that was impossible, I had seen Cas die, I had seen Lucifer implode him into bits. Perhaps it had been mine, maybe I had other colors on my feathers than I had originally believed, maybe not every feather was speckled with stars.

"Am I going crazy?" I mumbled to myself before I dropped the feather and watched it flutter down to the ground.

"Okay, this is bad. Really bad", I stated and turned back to Sam.

"Sam, I won't leave you, not again."

* * *

For the continuing decades that soon turned into a century, I spent all my time keeping Sam away from Lucifer, but I failed. I failed too many times. So basically every night consisted of me trying to heal Sam from the damages Lucifer had caused, and it was hard.

Souls weren't made to be hurt or torn like this. It got even harder since Sam had to become a ball of light for me to heal, and he became so much more vulnerable in that state, especially since his instinct was to reach Heaven, which of course didn't work out well, given the fact that you couldn't open the damn thing from the inside.

"It's getting worse", I mumbled as I held Sam in my hands as I engulfed him in healing Grace.

"Every time I try to heal you, it's like wrapping a bandage around a flesh wound. It keeps you from bleeding out, temporarily, but it disappears. Right now, you look like you've been skinned alive and dipped in acid before being set on fire."

"And who knows when Lucifer will find us again", I added and glanced at the warding sigils I had put in the cave I had created.

"They will fade soon, and Lucifer will be here the second they do."

I let out a huge sigh as I let Sam take shape of his human body, which looked just as healthy as he normally would have been.

"How long have we been here?" Sam wondered as he sank down on the ground exhausted.

"Around 18 months up there, down here—180 years", I informed and sat down beside him.

"Whose turn is it this time?"

Sam smiled slightly as he held up his hand.

"Pretty sure it's my turn", he stated and let me rest my head against his shoulder.

I didn't need to rest, it was just an old habit that was hard to break, even after almost two centuries as an angel. The human Abigail was still me, becoming Jophiel again didn't change that.

"Remember that time when you forced Dean and me to watch Titanic?"

I chuckled amused by the memory of Dean looking at the dvd in utter horror as I came back from school with one.

"Yeah, good times", I replied and grinned.

"Wasn't Dean the one who complained about Rose not sharing that thing with Jack for ages?"

"I think so", Sam stated and laughed.

"How long did you have a crush on DiCaprio?"

I blushed slightly as I rolled my eyes at my laughing brother who still didn't want to let that go, even though it had been years since I had told both of them that. Probably in '09.

"A good while", I admitted and sighed while shaking my head slightly.

"Until I met that douche when we were around fifteen."

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked down at me skeptically.

"Which one of them?"

I snorted loudly before I punched Sam in the shoulder slightly.

"The first one, Peter", I stated.

"You know, the guy who believed he did everything right and was basically his dad's lapdog, which he technically was since he was a werewolf, the same werewolf that had been feeding on teenage girls' hearts."

"Can't believe you didn't realize that he was the werewolf", Sam stated, which made me glare at him.

"Cough—Amy!"

"That doesn't count!" Sam protested but laughed, just as I froze horrified and looked around, checking the sigils, which were fading, rapidly.

"We have to leave, now", I said and was about to teleport us away from the cave, as an unknown force yanked me away from Sam, making me collide with the wall of the cave.

I immediately rose up and found Lucifer standing in front of Sam, who was watching him in utter horror, something that made my heart clench. He'd tortured Sam for almost two centuries now, wasn't it enough? Sam was innocent.

"Lucifer, don't", I begged just as Lucifer was about to strike, when something happened.

The earth began to rumble loudly as the wind began to speed up and form into hurricane outside.

What the hell was happening?

Seconds later, I instantly got the answer as a dark hooded figure with enormous wings appeared. Even if I only saw the being in profile, I already knew what I would find under that heavy hood, nothing. Or well, it was something, something that made me feel cold and helpless like a child.

"Death", I breathed out and immediately folded my wings in sign of respect as he entered the cave silently.

Even Lucifer, who had been arrogant enough to bind him, was just standing there in horror as Death approached both him and Sam. Without him saying a single word, Lucifer quickly moved away from the hooded being and positioned himself near me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned horrified as Death lifted up a ghostly thin hand and made Sam let out a pained sound.

"Doing your brother a favor", Death replied in a bored tone as Sam reluctantly became ball of light again, which the Horseman simply grabbed, and was just about to leave.

"Wait, please", I pleaded, making Death turn to meet my eyes.

The mere movement made my stomach turn, knowing that he could kill me with barely a blink.

"Was it Dean?"

"I gave him a choice", he stated.

"It was between you, Sam and your brother Adam. Dean chose Sam, after some advice from myself, of course."

I nodded understandingly, seeing Sam's wounds and damages caused by the Cage, had made me every day wish that he could leave this place. This place hadn't been constructed to hold a human. Especially not when Lucifer also tortured him almost every day.

"Can you give Dean a message, please?" I begged, tears building up in my eyes by just thinking about him.

It had been years since I had seen him, centuries. Just one last word. Death nodded slowly, he had time to waste, he was Death, after all.

"I miss him, so damn much, but I want him to know that I understand. Sam's a human, I'm an Archangel. He wasn't supposed to be here."

Death kept his silence as he spread his wings before he disappeared in a cloud of grey shadows.

* * *

"I don't understand this, why can't this Rose let him on that piece of tattered wood?" Cas wondered as he squinted his eyes confused at the television screen.

"You can clearly see that he would be able to fit since their combined weight wouldn't sink the wood, along with the fact that the water's temperature is low, meaning that the water's density will be higher—"

"Okay, Hawkings, enough of that science crap, it's a movie", Dean interrupted with the licorice hanging out of his mouth as he basically had his eyes glued to the screen, even though he'd seen Titanic a couple of times.

I snorted amused before I put another popcorn in my mouth as Sam began to complain about Dean taking up all the space in the sofa, along with the fact that most of the snacks consisted of Dean's licorice, which no one but Dean enjoyed.

"Can't you at least let the other snacks have a small chance of not being poisoned by your licorice?" Sam questioned annoyed and shoved away the black and red bits of licorice, much to our older brother's horror.

"Dude, not okay!" he exclaimed and hastily began pick up the candy from the floor, which seemed to surprise Cas.

"Dean, the amount of dust on those pieces of artificial licorice isn't good for you", he stated.

I began to smirk entertained as Dean simply replied with the three seconds-rule, which Cas of course didn't understand, telling him that the candy would still be as dirty if it had been down on floor for three or four seconds, with Dean replying that it simply was a human thing that humans did.

"This is what you have done these last two years?"

I froze as I turned around to see Lucifer stand behind the armchair that Cas and I were sitting in, with disappointment clearly shown in his face.

"I mean, an old sappy chick flick? Not what I had expected from you", he continued and snapped his fingers, freezing everything in the room except him and I.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned stiffly and rose up.

"Shouldn't you be torturing Michael or Adam?"

The look of insult on my brother's face was so evident, that writing the word 'insulted' on his forehead wouldn't even describe his face.

"You actually believed that I would torture Michael? Our brother?" he demanded and actually sounded slightly hurt.

"I was the one who asked him to step away from the fight, didn't you know that?"

I clenched by jaws together and crossed my arms, he still hadn't told me why he was even here.

"Why are you here?" I repeated slowly and flicked my hand lazily, making the TV turn off.

"Because of this", Lucifer stated and gestured with his hand all over the little motel room.

I snorted.

"What does that even mean?" I demanded as he began to examine Cas, much to my anger.

"Didn't get a good look at him before? Oh right, you killed him."

Lucifer sighed annoyed as he looked up again and rose to his full height, at least his former vessel Nick's height. If this would have been a couple of centuries ago, the time when I had had no clue about basically anything, I definitely would have flinched slightly by the intimidating power that radiated from him. But now? Nothing.

"I got angry, okay? And I really am sorry that I killed Castiel", he stated.

"He seemed like a good guy."

My eye twitched slightly as I swung my fist at him, which he quickly caught and simply dropped.

" _That doesn't justify what you did!_ " I screamed at him and sent him into the wall with both fists and Grace.

"Because you got angry? That is such a good excuse to kill someone!"

The burning rage inside me began to fade, and was instead replaced by that hollow feeling in my chest again, reminding me of that the fact that the Cas that sat frozen in the armchair wasn't actually Cas. Because Castiel was dead and would never come back.

"I loved him", I whispered.

"I still love him, even though he's dead. And he's dead because of you."

Lucifer's face softened as he got closer to me, his eyes set on mine. It was then I realized that I had been crying.

"Such a big Archangel I am", I muttered and fiercely wiped away the tears just as Lucifer slowly pulled me close, his hand resting on my hair.

"You're falling apart, Jophiel", he mumbled wistfully and cast a glance on fake-Cas.

"And that definitely isn't healthy."

I huffed at his comment, of course I knew that.

"Then else can I do then?" I said.

Lucifer smirked.

"I'm sure you'll find it amusing."


	3. Lailah

"How long time have you been here?" Lucifer questioned as I sat on a large rock just conjuring small butterflies with small waves with my hand.

"A while" I simply replied.

"Isn't it strange to be down here again?"

Lucifer shrugged as he joined me on the rock.

"Not really, got used to it a long time ago", he admitted as we watched Michael and Adam sitting near the edge of the Cage talking.

"Never thought Michael would prefer a monkey over his siblings."

I elbowed him while glaring at him, but half heartedly, an improvement, really. Being in the Cage with Lucifer for over 600 years really did something.

"Having Adam makes Michael feel slightly better", I reminded him.

"Remember last time we tried to talk to him since you left me to become Michael's punching bag? He's broken. It's a miracle that Adam hasn't gone crazy himself. Poor kid."

"Sorry about that", Lucifer apologized.

We were silent for a while, just listening to the sound of the harsh winds that blew up every now and then, an occasional lighting bolt flashing above us in the sky, nothing unusual. If it hadn't been for Lucifer who'd taught me how to cope with the Cage, I was sure that I would've become like Michael.

We'd begun to create small worlds inside here, which was what Lucifer had done last time while he'd been planning how to get out. This time, we didn't have loyal demons who'd slaughter an entire group of nuns just to speak to us. This time, we had no one.

So instead of planning on how to get out, Lucifer and I simply conjured small pocket dimensions that we'd erase after a few years.

Mostly I was the one with the ideas, since I drew inspiration from pop culture from Earth. We once had recreated TV-land, until I had gotten reminded of Gabriel and immediately shattered the place. Even after 600 years, I still wasn't over his death, even less the fact that it had been Lucifer who'd been the cause of his death. Or Castiel's too, for that matter.

And sometimes, either Lucifer, Michael or I managed to find out stuff that happened up on Earth, for example; Raphael's death.

That hadn't been hard to find out about, since it had felt like a stab wound in the chest, unlike when Gabriel had died, which had been when I had been part human. The three of us, Lucifer, Michael and I spent some years mourning him before we began to move on again, Raphael being added to the list of fallen brothers and sisters, along with Anael, Gabriel and Raziel.

Then of course, when the angels had fallen from Heaven, that had been slightly harder to feel, since we weren't connected with the other angels like we the Archangels were. That stupid spell Dad had mentioned once or twice, and the only other angel knowing about it, had been Metatron. How could he have done that to all of our brothers and sisters, when it had been Michael, Raphael and me who'd chased him out from Home when we'd desired the tablets? The angels had had nothing to do with it.

Since the fall of the angels, we'd gotten nothing.

"How about creating that 'Game of Thrones' world you once babbled about?" Lucifer asked, just as the whole Cage began to shake violently, which made both of us rise in an instant.

"What the hell is happening this time?" I muttered while trying to hide the worry, this was bad.

The thing didn't get any better as a red lightning shot down from the sky and hit Lucifer's arm, just where the Mark of Cain was.

In a grunt of pain, Lucifer fell down on his knees, much to my horror.

"Lucifer!" I exclaimed terrified, not only because of him in pain, but the Mark.

The Mark, which had been on him since forever— dissolved into nothing, leaving a lingering aftertaste of raw and destructive power.

"This is bad, really bad", I mumbled stressed before I grabbed my brother's arm and teleported us to Michael, who seemed to be slightly more lucid than I had seen him for a very long time, which would have made me happy, if not for the situation.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" I questioned and showed him Lucifer's arm.

Suddenly, something began to shake, even more than when Death had come, making Adam fall on the ground and the rest of us almost lose our balance.

The rusty red earth cracked, revealing pitch black smoke, looking just like a demon, shooting out from the hole and up in the sky, where it cracked something in the Cage, not only physically, I could basically feel the slight loss of power.

No, no, no, no. It couldn't be happening. She's going to murder me…

"What the hell is going on?" Adam demanded, whom everyone ignored for the time.

"I thought you gave it to Cain, a peasant who shouldn't know how to do magic!" I hissed angrily.

Lucifer simply snorted.

"Who do you think would be so stupid to release the fucking Darkness, Lailah?" he questioned, making me flinch.

"I'm sure that it's the Winchesters again, damn luck you didn't get affected by their dumbness as human."

"Don't call me that", I snapped while feeling that horrible sensation in my gut, and not only because the Darkness was released and free to erupt the whole place.

No one ever called me _that_ , not since she'd been locked away.

"Why not? That was the name Dad gave you, isn't it?" he questioned innocently.

"Oh right, he changed it after he locked our aunt away. Details, always hard to remember."

I growled lowly, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Trying to turn me against Dad won't help you much, Luci", I said coldly as Michael wandered away and sat down on the ground with his arms wrapped around his body, with a confused Adam following him.

"Believe me, I'm not much a fan of Him anyway, you know."

Lucifer raised his eyebrow in puzzlement, quite the surprise because I'd believed that he already knew about it.

"You maybe remember the fact that I wasn't exactly the golden kid in the family? All those disappointed glances from him? Just because of how He created me! And then He left us a couple of millennia ago, and hasn't chosen to contact us at all, during _all_ these years?" I reminded him, my voice shaking slightly.

"Not when the angels fell from Heaven two years ago, not even when you were about to _kill_ each other, and of course; ignoring the fact that His sister is out, or else He probably would have gotten us out by now."

Lucifer tilted his head slightly as he studied me for a second before his face expression softened and he took a step closer to me.

"You're afraid", he realized, making me shrug slightly.

"Yeah, a bit", I admitted slowly.

"Perhaps because the Darkness will probably kill me if she comes down here. You know what I did."

I wasn't proud of it either, even if I had done everything in my power to weaken her along with my brothers, and probably why I hadn't told Sam and Dean about her. Failing humanity was one thing, but betraying someone, someone you had known and loved, I'd be popular then.

"Come on, she probably hates me more, I was the one with the Mark", Lucifer protested.

"She won't even remember that."

I snorted and watched my brother skeptically. Wouldn't _she_ , the Darkness, remember her niece basically stabbing her in the back? Sure.

"Right, because auntie Darkness doesn't hold grudges that re billions of years old", I muttered sarcastically and nodded towards Michael, who had sat down on the ground and begun to sing show tunes that I had never heard, but decided to deal with it later.

"I think we should warn them."

Lucifer chuckled amused but followed my advice as we —first of all— teleported to a higher mountain, increasing the chance of the rest of Hell's citizens to hear us, even down in the Cage.

"GODDAMMIT! YOU'VE RELEASED THE MOST POWERFUL AND ANCIENT BEING IN THE WHOLE FUCKING EVERYTHING! YOU'VE FUCKED UP A LOT THIS TIME, WINCHESTERS!" Lucifer screamed as I stared at him before I cupped my hands and began to yell too.

"SAMUEL AND DEAN WINCHESTER, IF THIS IS YOUR FAULT, THEN I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

* * *

"How long time has he been like this?" I questioned as waved my hand in front of Michael's face, who showed no reaction at all.

Adam shrugged slightly before he sat down beside the Archangel whom he'd once hosted, under the tree I had conjured up to lessen the amount of blood falling in our faces.

"A long while, centuries, I guess", he admitted and set his hand on Michael's.

"He becomes himself sometimes, like when that lightning removed the mark thing from Lucifer's arm."

I nodded slowly and sat down too as I slowly put my hand in my brother's dark hair wistfully.

"I'm sorry, Adam, you weren't supposed to be here, at all", I told.

"You and your mom… I wish those ghouls hadn't found you, along with the fact that you unwillingly became a piece in the game, only to be thrown down in the deepest part of Hell that exists."

Adam shrugged slightly while carefully taking a hold of Michael's hand.

"I should've listened to you, guys, I mean, you basically told me that the angels were bad news", he reminded me.

"And even if I don't exactly love angels in general, you and your big brothers don't seem to be _that_ bad."

The corners of my mouth curled slightly as I watched Adam look at Michael in that protective way I still could remember Castiel watch me, even after I had found out about my true identity. God, I missed him so much. Sometimes, that aching for him had made me trap myself in my own little reality in my mind, making myself believe that I was on Earth with all of my siblings alive and happy, and Cas being alive and well again. Then reality had caught up on me and I had been a mess for days. If not for Lucifer, I probably would have done it over again, for 600 years.

"Do you think you know how Michael became like this?" I wondered genuinely.

Adam took a deep breath before he slowly let it out while he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I think it began somewhen after Sam left, after Death had appeared", Adam began slowly.

"At first, both he and I wandered around here alone, I had left my body a long time ago —this Cage isn't made for people like me— when I began to hear wailings and cries. And… I dunno, I felt bad when I heard it, so I went for the source and found Michael, not as John, but as himself. He was simply… I don't know how to describe it… Like an angel."

I smiled slightly, knowing exactly what he meant. One of my very earliest memories had consisted me watching my older brothers in awe, from Michael's fiery glory to Lucifer's magnificent beauty.

"I understand what you mean", I told him kindly and nodded with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Please, go on."

"Well, uh, but I could see that he was feeling bad. And after a few seconds of listening to his cries, I realized that he actually was speaking. But not English, definitely not English. At first, it sounded like gibberish, until I began to understand every word he said. He was screaming at his dad, it sounded like. Something about him abandoning Michael, even though he'd done everything to make him proud."

"Definitely sounds like Michael", I agreed sadly and ran my hand through Michael's hair— he didn't even react.

"But what did you do then? When you heard him?"

Adam chuckled slightly as he looked down on the ground while seeming to relive it to remember.

"Well, then, I, uh— I began to talk to him, I tried to calm him down. I don't even know why, I just felt bad for him, I had seen bits and pieces of him in my mind as he'd possessed me. Eventually, he began to get into his senses, but like I said before, it's not very often. Most of the time, he mutters about his dad and that he's definitely was disappointed in him, that Michael had failed him. It often helps with me simply talking with him, about everything. You know, he's—" Adam began and smiled wistfully.

"He's like a child seeking after his parent's approval."

I nodded slowly as I slowly lifted off my hand from my brother's head.

"Most of us are like him, but they haven't seen God face to face", I began slowly.

"Neither have they been by His side since the day they had been created, only to then lose Him after losing a brother, a close brother. Oh, Adam, you should have seen him before all this crap. He was a wonderful brother, and deep down, he still is."

Adam leaned forward and set his eyes on me curiously, almost looking like an innocent kid while doing that. Which he still should have been, if not for everything.

"When I was young, still a fledgling —that's what we call young angels— Michael was the one who raised me. Lucifer was of course there to take care of me too, but mostly Michael. He wasn't like you remembered him before the Cage, nor like he is now, he was so kind and playful. I remember all of us, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel and I, flying around in Heaven and playing something that would remind you of tag. If you would have seen us back then, you wouldn't have believed that it was us."

Seeing Adam's stunned face expression and looking back to those times, I began to feel that little tug in my stomach, longing for one of my many homes. Because Heaven wasn't my only home, that title was shared by a few.

God, I thought annoyed and shook my head internally, I was really becoming nostalgic, always thinking back to the good old times, with no worries of the Apocalypse or the pain of losing family, just… bliss.

"Gotta ask, Abigail…" Adam began slowly and wiped away a drop of blood that had fallen in is his face.

"What happened? What happened with you and your family, what happened with Michael?"

Gosh, sometimes he really sounded like Sam and Dean, I thought and cursed mentally for being nostalgic again. Only old people thought back on the older days. But on the other hand, I was probably one of the oldest ladies, ever.

"Well, that depends on whom you ask", I stated and snorted slightly.

"According to me, it was all of our faults, really. It began with Dad creating you —or technically let you evolve from the apes— and calling you His greatest creation. He asked us —I mean ordered us— to love them even more than we loved Him. And that", I said and sighed heavily, "was impossible."

"The one who took the blow hardest was Lucifer, who had always been Dad's favorite, so he rebelled and wanted us to join him, but we refused, one of my brothers even left Heaven because of this."

Gabriel, the second youngest and the cheekiest of us, the angel with humor, yet so sad still. And he was dead, had been that these last 5 Earth years or 600 down here, yet it still was hard to mention him, same with Raphael. We hadn't spoken about neither of brothers since Raphael's death, caused by some unknown force,.

"The Rebellion came and went… you know what happened, Lucifer got cast out by Michael himself, which actually is one of my most frightening memories of him", I admitted and watched my oldest brother wistfully.

"When Lucifer later turned Lilith into a demon along with making Adam and Eve sin which got him locked up, God ordered us to do some things, things that we regret, at least I regret my actions, but I'm pretty sure Michael do regret it too, he'd been the one who'd locked Lucifer down here the first time. Then Dad left after I myself had locked up one of our brothers, his name is Gadreel and he was basically one of my closest brothers not counting the Archangels. You see, he'd been the one who had accidentally let in Lucifer to the Garden. After that, we turned into dicks. Seriously, we became terrible", I stated and laughed bitterly.

"I had been supposed to guard our Father's creations, and I have never once come down to Earth to answer a prayer. No one at all. Raphael simply became ruthless, probably tired of everything and lost his faith in Dad, while Michael… You know how he was before the Cage."

I kissed Michael lightly on the cheek, and was about to rise —maybe I'd be able to contact Sam and Dean this time— when my youngest brother called.

"Abigail?"

"Yeah?"

"About the Darkness", he began slowly and scratched his temple mindlessly.

"Michael mentioned that all of you Archangels were there to beat her, what's going to happen now? Either you're dead or locked up here. Is this going to be like the Apocalypse?"

A small chuckle forced itself out of my throat as I watched my brother's naive look.

"Oh my sweet summer child", I said and smiled darkly.

"You know nothing."

* * *

"Come on, please", I muttered to myself as I tried to reach out to one of my brothers, yet failed again.

It was like trying to run with a elastic band tied around your waist, you felt that it was possible to do it, you knew that you technically could, but always failed.

"Please, it has to work", I mumbled and closed my eyes as I tried again, harder than last time.

Even though I failed, I felt something this time, the elastic band began to break, after all these times. A large grin spread on my face as I tried, using everything I had… until I didn't need to.

Instead, an invisible force simply pulled me in, and for a short second, I was flying again, until I landed on something solid again, something that felt like metal. I opened my eyes, that for some reason glowed with my Grace. And there was holy fire around me— us. Lucifer, Lucifer was here with me. In another part of Hell, why?

What a stupid question, idiot, I thought to myself. It's obvious why I was here.

The fire eventually calmed down and revealed two people, a very familiar man in a suit and with surprisingly enough… a beard. And the woman, I had no idea who _she_ was, but definitely a witch.

"My old friend, Crowley", Lucifer mused as he leaned against the bars of the cage amused.

"A mere acolyte, carrying your torch", he stated, making Lucifer smirk.

"You're too kind... to yourself."

I rolled my eyes as my eyes landed on the red headed witch, who was watching my older brother in adoration, much to my surprise. I myself had never met a Devil worshiping witch, not like this one.

"Who's the Melisandre over there?" I questioned and nodded towards the witch.

Crowley snorted.

"I'm afraid to say that this witch is a real bitch", he stated and looked over his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, Moose, Wings over here is still as bad as ever to crack a a joke."

"Moose? Who's Moose?" I demanded before I looked into the shadows and saw a figure that stepped forward.

It was male, tall perhaps 6'4, wearing denim and plaid. His hair was brown and shaggy, much longer than I had remembered it, and he was now sporting a stubble. But his eyes, they were still the same hazel eyes I had known since the day I had become Abigail Winchester. Somehow, they looked even more pained now than they had looked down here.

"Sammy?"

 **A/N: Does anyone want to be a co-author?**


End file.
